Tenshi Shimo
: “''ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh''” : ― vugo screaming unknown Biography Early Life unknown Personality unknown Appearance unknown Powers, Abilities, & Weaknesses Powers * Shape-Shifting: Tenshi can alter the formation of her cells at will, allowing her to look and sound like an exact duplicate of any living being, including height, weight, and built. Her control and versatility is so refined, she can even perform partial morphing, such as only duplicate a person's voice, retina pattern or fingerprint to bypass security systems. She can also make herself look exactly like a person who is physically bigger or shorter than herself. Her abilities allow her to alter the color and texture of her body, allowing her to mimic artificial materials, such as clothing. * Decelerated Aging: Her metamorphic powers and low-level healing factor have retarded the degenerative effects of her ageing process, allowing her to biologically stay young while actually being many decades old. * Regenerative Healing Factor: While not at a superhuman rate like Wolverine's, Tenshi is still able to heal much faster and more efficiently than a normal human. * Superhuman Agility: As a part of her mutation, Tenshi possesses extreme flexibility and agility. She can move her body into positions only a trained contortionist could. She also keeps her extreme agility while wounded, still managing to perform at full capacity. Abilities * Master Acrobat and Contortionist: Tenshi has supernatural bodily awareness and control, a result of the combination of her natural powers and her rigorous training while in captivity. This allows her to perform all kinds of leaps and spinning jumps/kicks with incredible precision, along with giving her perfect control and flexibility. * Expert Swordswoman: Tenshi has been practicing the arts of Kendo her entire young life, and through all of her hard work has become a master of the Katana. These skills combined with her acrobatics and natural agility make her one of the greatest fighters in all of Japan. * Multilingual: Tenshi can speak Japanese, Chinese, German, and English fluently. * Artful Negotiator and Leader: '''Both her royal training and parentage have made Tenshi a noteworthy foe in politics as well as the battlefield. While she prefers peace, she is not afraid to use her many powers in order to achieve it, even if that were to mean waging a full-fledged war. Weaknesses * '''Appearance Limitation: Tenshi can maintain the form of a person in terms of height and build indefinitely, but the longer that she maintains that form, the greater the strain she feels. If she stays in a particular form for a long time or for too long, her eyes briefly turn yellow, potentially revealing her identity. * Inability to Change Body Scent: Although she can change her appearance, Tenshi can't change her body scent. This makes it harder to trick a mutant with an enhanced sense of smell, such as Wolverine. * Inability to Mimic Personalities and Memories: Tenshi can not copy memories of the person she turns into. She can only partially imitate someone's personality and attitude, allowing perceptive enemies to see through her disguises. * Limited Healing Factor: Depending on the severity of the wound, it may take longer to heal and even leave behind a scar. * Inability to Mimic Powers and Abilities: Tenshi cannot copy other another person's skills and/or superficial capacities. Relationships Allies * - Trivia * unknown Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:MWW Characters Category:Asian Characters Category:MWII Characters